


Annihilation

by AT0036



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AT0036/pseuds/AT0036
Summary: Long after the war, when Sun and the Earth were going to die. A pre-Decepticon came to the  dying planet again, trying to search for the ancient history and recall the memories...





	Annihilation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [湮灭](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599577) by [AT0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AT0036/pseuds/AT0036). 



A giant but worn-out mechanical figure sat on a hillside.

Although it was already sunset, the red giant star swallowed half of the planet sky.

 _Why I came back here?_ He asked himself. countless years ago, this planet was still full of creatures and energy. Then they came here, fought with each other for energy . On this planet, the war last for several decades.

Now under the burning light of the red giant star, there was no more creatures but endless desert landscape.

No. There's still one creature, who exposed to the scorching heat, struggled himself to search for the memory on this planet. But he failed. The roaring frame of the sun had licked up all the relics on the surface.

Most of his acquaintances had passed away. The smiling faces and talks were gradually fading away like clouds.

Although he was still exist, although he was a creature of mechanical, whose memory banks was supposed to be stable rather than humans, his memory was losing.

The light of the star stabbed on his body surface. This rusty body began to melt and the metal liquid drop to the ground under the heat, just like sweating. That was funny, however, he didn't feel so.

Memory was constantly losing. He began to step backwards. Just in one dizzy second, he came back to those very ancient years.

Optimus Prime suddenly fleeted before his optics, the light of his laser ax shining as new. He jolted by this sudden image. Then Ironhide and then Prowl… However, they moved like ghosts, just flicking their shadows, then disappeared forever.

Enemies. If some one found back their images and showed them to him, he couldn't distinguish anymore. Only his instinct told him that they were uncomfortable creatures. But he calmed down very soon. Deadly foes had rusted into dusts billions of years ago. After secluding on the outer space for a long time, those fresh memories bleached as time went by. These ancient conflicts had already indifferent to him now.

Then followed the non-existing metal planet. He had crashed on it and struggled from dying. Next came the dazzling city lights. Countless various shuttles moved slowly to their destination on the remote horizon.

Strong life have its destiny after all. He kept stepping back to his primary times.

_With the good sun still hanging on the west, is it possible to grab it down? *****_

He stared at the red giant star, like Persians admired their God of sun before their death.

He stood up the last time, the armor on his body began to crack and fall to the ground.

He took off the last time, heading straight toward the red giant star.

The mechanical body couldn't sustain the heat and airflow anymore. In the light of the red giant star, a black figure of an aircraft gradually peeled and broke into pieces.

With the help of the gravity, separated atoms finally found their domiciles.

_**END** _

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a famous ancient myth in China. A giant called Kua Fu was chasing the sun. He was about to grab it, however, he was so thirsty under the heat that he went for drink the water of two rivers. But he still died of thirst soon and never made his way to catch the sun. After his death, his body changed into a mountain and his cane change into a forest.


End file.
